


Please Go Slowly

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Series: You Own The Stars Tonight [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lyrium Brands, Past Abuse, Purple Hawke, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Hawke and Fenris sleep together. It's a little overwhelming for Fenris, but he's learning.





	Please Go Slowly

It was nearing midnight. Lyra and Fenris were lying on Lyra’s bed, doing what they did best out of all things, aside from fighting, stealing, complaining, and making stupid jokes. This was nowhere near their first time - since reuniting, they'd been sleeping together at least once every few days.

Tonight, Lyra stilled Fenris’s hand. 

“Wait,” she breathed, stroking her thumb down his palm. 

“Is everything alright?” Fenris asked, loosening his grip on her slightly. There was already a satisfyingly tight feeling in the centre of his breeches, but he wasn’t going to press it if Lyra wasn’t willing tonight. 

But contrary to what he had expected, she smiled gently and cupped his cheek with one hand. 

“Everything is fine, Fenris. I just thought of something.”

“Mmm?”

Fenris’s shirt was hanging half-open, and now Lyra trailed her fingertips softly down the front of his chest. The resulting shivers through his body demanded that he grab Lyra and resume kissing her right away, but Fenris was a model of self-control, and so, did not. 

“What are you doing?” he said, self-control not extending far enough to keep him from asking.

“I was just thinking,” Lyra murmured. “Every time we have sex, it’s like this. It’s sort of desperate, isn’t it?” She laughed, a sweet little tinkling thing, accompanied by a twinkle of her eyes which let Fenris know that she didn’t regret a single one of those times, desperate or not. “But I’m not going anywhere. So I want to treat you, tonight.”

 _What does that mean?_ Fenris wondered. It had never before occurred to him that there was another way to have sex apart from passionately. He usually just acted on instinct, trying to touch every part of Lyra he could reach, kissing her fiercely so that the both of them could barely breathe. He did not think this was such a bad arrangement. But apparently, Lyra did.

Just more reminders that he was very, very new to this. To sex as well as to love. 

“Well, if you’ll wait, then you’ll see,” Lyra said teasingly, blue eyes drawing him in like magnets at the bottom of a very deep pool. Suddenly he was filled with a restless, nervous anticipation, though for what, he did not know. 

“Stop me if you don’t like it,” Lyra said, and placed her hand gently on Fenris’s neck, at the joint with his shoulder. Involuntarily, Fenris swallowed, and Lyra gently stroked down the side of his neck, stopping when she reached his collarbone. There, she began to run her thumb along it, while her other hand reached up and did the same on the other side. Without speaking, Lyra began to trace the exposed skin between Fenris’s tattoos, fingers gliding over the small hills and valleys at the base of his ribs, following the lines of hard muscles, rubbing in little circles in the most frustrating, tantalising, yet tender way. 

Fenris had never experienced any touch like that before in his life. It seemed to gentle to possibly be real. There was some kind of emotion twisting in his gut, something he didn’t recognise but which seemed very urgent. The strength of it made him feel panicky, like he had to run away. 

“Stop,” he managed to choke out. For a moment he was irrationally afraid that Lyra wouldn’t listen. But of course, her hands instantly stilled. 

“No?” she said, brow wrinkled in concern as she tried to read his face. 

Rolling over, Fenris sat up, hooking his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong? Was it bad?” Lyra asked, sounding confused. Fenris was confused too. Nothing about that had been bad - or - or wrong. It had been good. It had all been good. It had felt so... intimate. Struggling with himself, Fenris managed to find that word. Well, no wonder he felt so strange now. Somewhere inside of him lived a timid, frightened creature, who knew that nothing so good in this world could ever belong to it for long. That it deserved nothing, and especially not this.

But now that he had felt it once, Fenris wanted so badly to feel it again. 

Love, radiating directly from Lyra’s fingertips, and onto his bare and mostly virginal skin. What would it be like if she put those sweet and gentle hands onto his stomach, his sides, his back, his arms, his legs, his hips, his thighs? What would happen if she put them there and then there and then he - 

_I can’t do this,_ Fenris thought, and turned to Lyra to tell her so. But the expression on her face stopped him dead in his tracks. 

Love. Concern. _Lyra wants this._

He took a deep breath.

“Let me try... on you,” Fenris said. 

Slowly he would learn. It would have to be enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Slowly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvD3EALtKXE) by Susan Sundfor.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


End file.
